Elevator Lovin'
by recklessanatomy
Summary: After an argument Maura and Jane get stuck in the elevator. SMUT.


"Maur, come on you know I didn't mean it! Please don't walk away." Jane pleaded as Maura stormed off feeling insulted by Jane's blunt admiration of the hot young detective's breasts as she bent down to collect a piece of evidence.

"Wow Janey, you really did it this time didn't you?" Frankie joked as he saw Maura run off to collect her things.

"Fuck off Frankie," Jane replied as began to run after Maura. As Jane reached Maura she grabbed her arm and spun her around, their bodies connecting roughly. "Maur, you know I only have eyes for you baby. I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Please don't do this, don't shut me out."

"Don't touch me Jane! You have no right! You can't declare your undying love for me then come to work and gawk over some new detective the next morning. I will not subject myself to such immature behavior. I'd expect this from Frost or Frankie but not you, Jane. Please let me go. I'm going back to the station I have a cause of death to determine and don't bother to follow me." Maura shot back as she pulled herself from Jane's tight grip. Normally Jane would have fought Maura's departure and would have begged her to stay and talk this through but she knew when Maura was this upset there was no reasoning with her so she just gave up.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Frankie yelled sensing the change of attitude in Jane.

Jane grabbed her jacket and keys and rushed towards her car. She knew she had to go after Maura. Maura was the only woman for Jane. Although their romantic relationship was just starting, Jane knew that Maura was the women she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she had to make this right with her girlfriend.

As Maura approached her examination room she thanked her lucky stars that it was late in the day and everyone was either gone or would be on their way out shortly. Maura had requested to Susie that there be no interruptions for the remainder of her day, even though she doubted there would be, so she thought it would be unnecessary to lock her doors. Instead, Maura plugged in her headphones and turned on her favorite playlist entitled 'Jane.' Although Maura knew she was unable to stay mad at Jane for long, considering the new detective was rather attractive, she made it a point to ignore all of Jane's calls and text messages.

Jane arrived at the precinct shortly after Maura and decided that it would probably be best to let Maura have a few more minutes to collect herself. Jane went into the café and ordered a latte for Maura and a black coffee for herself. Thinking she had let enough time pass she headed towards the elevator and made her way to the bottom floor of the building.

Jane hopped off the elevator and was immediately greeted by a cheery Susie Chang, "Detective, Maura has requested that she not be bothered for the remainder of the day."

"Maura is my girlfriend, Susie, back off." Jane's curt reply caused Susie to scramble back to her office and out of the angry detectives way.

As Jane approached Maura's office she knew she ought to brace herself for the argument she was about to have with her jealous girlfriend. Jane hesitated as she reached the door Maura's office but decided that there would never be a better time to have this discussion with Maura. Jane entered the room with caution but smiled softly as she saw Maura typing away on her computer and humming along with the song playing in her headphones.

Maura noticed Jane standing in her doorway and immediately became aggravated all over again. She pushed her computer away and pulled the headphones from her ears. Maura jumped out of her chair and walked swiftly over to the door and slammed it shut pushing Jane to the side.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jane? I asked you not to follow me and I thought that after everything you've done to me you would grant my request to have some time apart from you. Apparently I was wrong about you, about everything. Please Jane, just go and don't come back." Maura bowed her head and covered her face with her hands trying unsuccessfully to hide the tears that had landed on her cheeks.

"Maur, please look at me," Jane begged as she reached out to guide Maura's eyes up to meet her own. Maura stubbornly gave in and met dark brown eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I love you Maura, more than anything in this world and I never want you to forget that," Maura had already decided to forgive Jane but she was curious to find out what Jane was about to say. Jane continued, "I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you, baby, if that's what you need. Please come home with me."

Maura decided she had let Jane sweat it out enough so she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door and continued on towards the elevator, ignoring all the questioning looks they were receiving. Maura and Jane entered the elevator and just as the doors closed Maura began her attack on Jane's lips. Jane was quick to recover and begin to reciprocate when the elevator suddenly jerked to a stop and the lights flickered and quickly went out.

Maura quickly pulled back from Jane and began searching her purse for her phone to provide some light. Maura handed her phone off to Jane who quickly pushed the emergency button on the panel and a man's voice came over the intercom, "We seem to be experiencing a power outage. You may want to get comfortable, it might be a while before we get you out of there."

Knowing how much Maura feared being in complete darkness she quickly asked, "How long do you think it will take until you have this goddamn elevator moving again?"

"You can take your time actually, I really need some time alone with my girlfriend to talk." Maura added, Jane shooting her a knowing look, although Maura couldn't see it she knew it was there.

"Oh wow, okay. I'm just going to shut off the intercom now. You should have about an hour." The masculine voice nervously replied.

As soon as the light on the elevator's intercom turned off Maura surprised Jane with a soft, but deep kiss, her tongue immediately seeking and gaining access.

"Oh." Jane moaned into Maura's mouth, her hands instantly searching for the zipper of Maura's dress. Maura began dragging Jane's pants, along with her panties, down Jane's amazing toned legs, letting her dress pool around her feet before kicking it away.

Maura dropped to her knees and began to plant kisses along Jane's inner thighs, placing her hands on Jane's hips to provide support.

"You have been extremely flirty with other women lately." Maura snapped up at Jane. "And normally that hasn't bothered me, but today was ridiculous and excessive and I'm upset with you right now. So you're going to let me fuck you in this elevator."

Jane's heart rate increased rapidly and she swallowed thickly, feeling wetness pooling between her legs the moment the swear word left Maura's lips.

Her body jerked in surprise as Maura's lips quickly sucked on her inner thigh, nipping at the skin, before her moist tongue flattened against it.

"You're mine, Jane, don't ever forget that." Maura breathed against Jane's center, making her way to Jane's other thigh to repeat the action.

"Maura I...please I need you." Maura didn't waste a single second. Her lips met slick, sticky wetness. Jane was completely soaked. "Ahhh! Maura!" Jane moaned loudly, her hips thrusting asking for more contact.

Maura gently stroked Jane's slit with two fingers coating them with wetness before gently sliding them into Jane. She was so tight and hot inside.

"Maura!" Jane was constantly moaning and begging for release. Maura's fingers pumping inside of her and her lips gently sucking her clit were making her body ignite.

Jane was so close to her orgasm, and Maura knew it. She sucked and thrusted and pumped harder, wanting to see Jane come undone. Her lips and chin and hands were a mess, dripping with wetness, but she didn't care.

Maura's free hand grasped Jane's hip, keeping her from falling. As Jane's moan became louder and louder, they increased in frequency, and Maura knew she was going to come.

A final hard thrust inside of Jane and a skilled flick of her tongue and Jane screamed. Her body trembled as a rush of wetness covered Maura's fingers. Her walls clenched hard and her eyelids slammed closed, feeling pure ecstasy.

Maura kept Jane riding out her orgasm for as long as she could before pulling out. She sucked her fingers clean before licking Jane clean, her body occasionally jerking with oversensitivity. Then Maura stood, kissing her way up Jane's sweaty body.

Their lips met in a slow, deep kiss. Jane snapped out of her post orgasm haze and broke the kiss to look at Maura.

Before either of the two women could speak a loud voice came over the intercom. "Ladies, if you're ready, we will being opening the doors soon."

Maura and Jane both burst out in laughter and quickly gathered and pulled their clothes on. "We're ready now. Thank you."

The elevator doors immediately opened and the couple blushed as they were greeted by three maintenance men, exchanging sly glances between themselves.

Jane immediately grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her out of the elevator and whispered, "Let's go home, baby, it's your turn."


End file.
